Nothing is forever
by OkasianWolf
Summary: Todo tiene un fin.


_Un pequeño One-shot, algo triste, tal vez sea un borrador quizás lo mejore pero por ahora lo publicaré. Ahora una reflexión..._

 _Morinaga, para mi siempre me ha parecido, esa clase de hombres que creen que las cosas son para siempre, por ejemplo, siempre creyó que su relación con Masaki lo sería, cuando Masaki se intento suicidar, tal vez ahí realmente comenzó a creer en los finales, y no simplemente en los finales felices, si no en los tristes, pero de alguna u otra forma, me molesta que Morinaga sea así, de inocente. Me molesta verlo tratando de luchar por pequeñeces, y me molesta aun más que Souichi sea tan engreído y trate de ocultar sus sentimientos, me molesta pensar que puede existir gente así, pienso que el amor como otras emociones tiene que ser reciproca, y si yo amo a alguien, me gustaría que la otra persona me diga lo que sienta, que me diga que me ama o que tenga los huevos suficientes para romper aquella nube de algodón en la que estoy, Souichi debió de haber hecho eso si realmente es heterosexual, pero no lo hizo y no lo hará, por que él es egoísta, y ahora que lo tiene, también es posesivo, es obvio que alguien como Senpai pensará que no decirle nada a Morinaga aun lo sigue haciendo suyo, y si, tal vez, pero la gente normal no sigue con alguien que no le diga ni siquiera que piensa ni que siente, por lo menos yo no lo haría, yo me sentiría cansado seguir con una relación así, el amor que hubiese sentido moriría con cada día, y con toda esa confusión ¿Y quien no dice que a lo mejor el amor de Morinaga ya esta muerto? por eso yo creó que en una relación así, solo se llega a un solo lugar, el rompimiento._

 _Bueno, espero les guste. (SE QUE HAY MUCHOS BUENOS MOMENTOS ENTRE ELLOS DOS, Y LLORARÍA SI ROMPIERAN, PERO YO SOLO DIGO)_

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Nothing is forever.**

Nada es para siempre, él lo sabe; y él siempre presintió que algo como aquello no podía durar el tiempo que él hubiese deseado, era solo cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que se desvaneció entre la yema de los dedos.

Él quiso imaginarse siendo el la victima, quien abandonaran, pero todo se invirtió y la victima estaba ahí, enfrente suyo llorando de la peor forma en que jamás le había visto antes, y si, fue la primera vez que escucho que le decía _"Te amo"._ Pero esas palabras ya no significaban nada, quizás en otra ocasión del pasado, pero no ahora, no en este presente.

Lamentablemente se dio cuenta de muchas cosas cuando comenzaron a correr los años, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su Senpai, y cuando paso el primer año, cuando paso el segundo, e incluso el tercero, siempre creyó en una vaga posibilidad, y siguió con aquellos sentimientos sin fundamentos hasta que paso aquella noche, y los trato de alimentar más cuando comenzaron una _"Relación"_ , pero era algo sombrío alimentar algo que desde hacía tiempo había dejado de existir, había dejado de amar a su Senpai de la misma forma en la que se había enamorado de él, pero era su terquedad, su orgullo y aquella comodidad que había adquirido para seguir ahí con él, ya no era amor, era obsesión, pero después comenzó a entender, que ninguna relación basada en una obsesión llevara para bien, supo que de alguna forma, si eso no estaba bien para él, tampoco lo estaría para su Senpai. Morinaga quería desasearse de esa ilusión, de esos sentimientos enfermos y su Senpai...

Su vida había dado todo por sacar adelante esta relación que ahora mismo esta siendo lanzado con crueldad al caño, pero daba igual hacerlo ahora, o hacerlo en 20 años, el resultado era lo mismo

El amor es algo pasajero... y como todo, siempre se termina acabando.

Morinaga decidió dejarlo en ese momento y dejar de lamentar un futuro desagradable, de todos modos, ya no había solución...

-Estoy cortando contigo... Senpai.

-...-La mirada que el hombre de cabello largo le lanzaba era gratamente perturbadora, jamás había visto algo así. Las pupilas dilatadas, el sudor frió que seguramente le recorría el cuello y aquel desbordado corazón tratando de seguir adelante. Si Morinaga fuese una clase de psicópata, seguramente eso le hubiese acelerado el corazón, o quizás lo hubiese dejado probar lo poderoso que se sentiría al ver alguien tan engreído como lo era él tan...patético.-¿Qque?.-El hombre sonrió de una forma nerviosa.-¿Qué dices, Morinaga?...¡¿Es esto una broma verdad?!.

-No, Senpai, no, no es una broma, jamás bromearía con algo así, te lo digo en serio, estoy terminando contigo.

Y entonces, aquel hombre que había pensado en amar, se desbordo en llanto, un llanto de puro dolor, dolor inexplicable.

-¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué me haces esto Morinaga?...-Souichi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a menear la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

-Senpai...No lo haga más difícil, estamos en un lugar publico, trate de controlarse.

-No.-Dijo de repente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, siendo el centro de atención de todos los demás comensales en aquel pequeño café. Por un momento se detuvo y miro a todos, cosa que Morinaga sabía perfectamente.-Me vale una mierda Morinaga.

-¿Qué?.-Respondió sorprendido

-TE AMO MORINAGA, Siempre te he amado por favor no me abandones, te necesito a mi lado, por favor...dime que esto fue una mala broma, dime que solo lo haz hecho para obtener esas palabras, no me importa si eso me convierte en un maldito homo, pero por favor no me dejes, te amo, me gustas mucho, por favor.

 _Si, patético..._

Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez, si su Senpai le hubiese dicho sus sentimientos desde tiempo atrás esto no estuviera pasando. Pero igual es demasiado tarde.

Morinaga bajo la mira y se levanto del asiento, miro a Senpai, saco su billetera lanzo algunos billetes en la mesa, y después dijo.

-Lo siento Senpai, pero esto ya no tiene solución.

Y abandono el lugar, dejando atrás al hombre que pensó que amaría toda la eternidad, _Pero nada es para siempre._


End file.
